My Life
My Life ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der fünften Staffel, Aufbruch, und wird von Jake gesungen. Nachdem Marley ihm gesagt hat, dass er sich nie ändern und immer der bleiben wird, der er ist, lebt Jake wieder mit seiner "Ist-mir-doch-egal"-Einstellung, was deutlich wird, wenn Ryder ihn im Umkleideraum auf seinen Seitensprung und seine Einstellung diesem gegenüber anspricht. Jake meint zu ihm, dass er ihn entweder so akzeptieren oder in Ruhe lassen soll, worauf Ryder geht. Der Song startet, wobei Jake im Umkleideraum herumläuft, ehe er einen Rückwärtssalto macht und im Chorraum landet. Dort zeigt er ein paar Tanzmoves und singt den Song zum Teil an Marley. Die Szene wechselt in die Mädchenduschen bzw. auf den Schulflur, wo Jake mit einigen Mädels, darunter auch Bree, flirtet und ganz in seinem Element ist. Am Ende des Songs bekommt er einen kleinen Applaus, während Ryder Marley beobachtet. Das Original stammt von Billy Joel, aus dessen sechstem Album "52nd Street" aus dem Jahr 1978. Lyrics Jake: Got a call from an old friend we'd used to be real close Said he couldn't go on the American way Closed the shop, sold the house, bought a ticket to the west coast Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A. I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life leave me alone I never said you had to offer me a second chance I never said I was a victim of circumstance I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake mit New Directions: But not on my time Jake: They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home Jake mit New Directions: I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) Jake: I never said you had to offer me a second chance (New Directions: I never said you had to) I never said I was a victim of circumstance (New Directions: Of circumstance) I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake mit New Directions: But not on my time I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) (New Directions: Keep it to yourself, it's my life) Keep it to yourself, it's my life! Trivia *Das ist Jakes letztes Solo in der Serie. *Mit diesem Song hatten beide Puckerman-Brüder einen Song von Billy Joel als Solo. Puck sang Only The Good Die Young in Das neue Toastament. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman